poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Battling Imhotep and The Villains
Jonathan: Here's an inscription. (reads) "Rasheem--Rasheem oola--Rasheem oola Kashka!" (The growling sounds) Ratchet: What was that? (The doors open and the group of the mummified soldiers march) Jonathan: Oh, boy. (Imhotep looks at them marching with his almost smile) Jafar: (sarcastically) Nice work, boy. You just increased the chances of your imminent demise by a dozen numbers to one! (The soldiers stop and roar) Rick: Oh, yeah. This just keeps gettin' better and better. Goofy: Do you think they will harm us? Donald: (sarcastically) What do you think, Goofy?! Timon: Do something, Johnny! Jonathan: Me? Clank: That'th right! You have the key to stopping them right in your hands! Jonathan: You have got to be joking. Jak: Finish reading the cover, idiot! And you get to control them before they control US! Jonathan: Oh. Right. (Jonathan runs to the someplace else) (Rick and the heroes walk backward) Sly Cooper: If they attack us first, we'll be ready for them... (The female mummy appears and slashes the dagger, trying to kill Evelyn) (Imhotep speaks in ancient Egyptian) Destroy them all, my warriors! (Three soldiers jump) Rick: Aaaaah! (The soldiers roar loudly) Rick: Uh-uh. (Rick runs away and the soldiers run and jump after him) Norb: Rick, come back! (Rick jumps and hops across the water) Maleficent: Imbeciles. Now shall you deal with all of us, o princes and princesses of light, and all the powers of MY imagination!!! Sly Cooper: Oh, yeah? Just try us on for size and we'll see about that little claim there! Daxter: Besides, you haven't won yet while Johnny has the Book of Life in his hands! Malefor: Oh, but on the contrary...we already have. Coco: I don't think so. Crunch: That's right. And you will go back where you came from! Jafar: Then perhaps you're all too eager to meet your demise so soon! Timon: Yeah, we're ready, all right! Hades: Let's get ready to rumble! (The first to attack are Dr. Nefarious, the Hyenas, Kaa, and Shere Khan. But the The Cooper Gang and Aku-Aku, with the help of Timon and Pumbaa, manage to defeat them with original footage battles instead of recycled footage from previous adventures, sending them all packing in a single Dark Corridor) (Evelyn runs, panting) (The female runs after her, shrieking with an inhuman, high-pitched snarl) Come back here, you little squirt! I want my revenge! Ahahahahhahahaha! Evelyn: Hurry up, Jonathan! (Rick grabs the rope, cut another one and goes up to the next floor) (He runs to the tunnel) (The soldiers inside the tunnel roar) Rick: (coming out of the tunnel, running) Aah! (The soldiers run after him and Rick run downstairs while they climb on the walls) Rick: Hah! (turning around) Hyah! (The soldiers come down and he turns back and they fight each other) Jonathan: I can't figure out this last symbol. Evelyn: What does it look like? (screams) (The female mummy shrieks) (Rick still fights the soldiers) Jonathan: It's a, uh, a bird--a stork! (Rick and one of the soldiers fight, Rick grabs the torch, and puts the flames on him and kicks him into the water) (Evelyn grabs the female mummy's wrist from stabbing her and gags) Evelyn: A-Ahmenophus! (Jonathan turns to see the last symbol) Jonathan: Oh, yes, I see. (Rick fights more soldiers and falls on the stairway) (The soldiers rise the weapons in their hands) Jonathan: Uh, Hootash im Ahmenophus. (The soldiers is about to kill him but stop) (Imhotep turns) (Rick, after closing his eyes, opens his eyes) (The soldiers remove their weapons from him) Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Destroy him! Destroy him! I command you to destroy him! (The female mummy shrieks, trying to stab Evelyn but Evelyn moves her body, grunting) Jonathan: Fa-Kooshka Anck-su-namun! (The soldiers march to kill the female mummy) Imhotep: Anck-su-namun! (The female turns to the soldiers marching) Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Give me that book!! (Jonathan drops the book) (The soldiers prepare to kill the female mummy) Anck-su-namun: Imhotep! Imhotep: Anck-su-namun! (The soldiers stab the female mummy) (Imhotep grunts) Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Now you die. (He grabs Jonathan's neck) (Rick comes and cuts Imhotep's arm) (Imhotep turns, and grabs Rick and throws him with his one hand) (Imhotep, walking, puts his arm back together) Jonathan: (grabbing the key from Imhotep's robes and having it) Evy, I got it. Bentley: Now let's take care of the ringleaders once and for all! (In response, Jafar, Hades, Dr. Nefarious, Gaston, Gothel, Hans, Turbo, Facilier, Scar, Ursula, Erol, the Grand Duke, and Malefor all call upon the powers of darkness to transform themselves into their monstrous final forms: the Giant Snake, the Hydra, Crabby Cabbie, Dark Thorn, the Parasite Cage, Terraformer, King Cy-Bird, the Darkside, Groundshaker, Giant Ursula, the Symphony Master, Tornado Duke, and Biobliterator. At once, these monsters attack our heroes in all new original footage battles, all the while Rick and Jonathon do their best to take down Imhotep in the now enlarged sacrificial chamber) (Imhotep grabs Rick) (Evelyn runs to Jonathan) Evelyn: Keep him busy. (Imhotep throws Rick onto the ground) Rick: No problem. (Evelyn unlocks the book with the key and opens it) (Imhotep pushes and throws him again) (Imhotep walks to him and speaks in ancient Egyptian) Jonathan: Hurry, Evy! Hurrying! Evelyn: You're not helping. (Imhotep grabs Rick's neck) Imhotep: (speaking in ancient Egyptian) Now it's your turn. (Imhotep roars) Evy: Oh! I've got it. Kadeesh mal. Kadeesh mal. Pared oos. Pared oos. (A beam of light erupts from the book, striking down all the giant monster/villains in their hearts, destroying them and sending their evil souls back to the Underworld) (The Egyptian ghost appears with the horses whinnying and takes his soul) (The ghost carries his soul away with it, and Imhotep, shouting in Egyptian, run after it, trying to grab his soul, but it is too late, because the ghost disappears) (Rick grabs the sword) Rick: I thought you said it was gonna kill him! (Imhotep walks and then runs, yelling angrily and is about to kill Rick but Rick stabs him) Imhotep: Uh? Jessie: What happened? Evelyn: He's mortal. (Rick pulls the sword out) (Imhotep groans) Maleficent: No. (gasps) No! (Imhotep walks backward into the black pool, turning his mummy self, and speaks in ancient Egyptian in multiple voices and disappears into it) Evelyn: "Death is only the beginning." Sora: We did it! Sly Cooper: Sure did! We showed those guys! Maleficent: No...this cannot be! I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love! Spyro: "Insignificant?" You don't even know the first thing about it. Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light. Maleficent: Perhaps. But remember one thing, as long as there is Light, there will be darkness! And in time, many guardians will be drawn to it, and they will belong to me! (Maleficent disappears, cackling) Sora: What a hag. Jak: I guess that's it. Timon: Yeah, but she'll be back, like she always does. We could go after her and try and stop 'dis from happenin' all over again, but hey, what are ya' gonna do, huh? Category:Blog posts